


Left Behind

by DarkShadows93



Series: 31 Days of South Park [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst and Feels, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, One Word Prompts, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Post-High School, Sad Ending, School Reunion, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadows93/pseuds/DarkShadows93
Summary: Growing up, Kyle always expected Cartman to be on his left or even follow him in school functions. From school photos to walking across the stage in High school graduation, Cartman was always nearby. It made it easier when they started dating but difficult when they split apart. Kyle thought it was easy to move on. Hell, he thought he was doing a great job. But even greatness falters.December One Word Promlt- Day 5: Left





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the worst ones yet. But I was challenged to write a sad feels one for Kyman for December and I thought of this.

Growing up, Kyle always expected Cartman to be on his left or even follow him in school functions. From school photos to walking across the stage in High school graduation, Cartman was always nearby. It made it easier when they started dating but difficult when they split apart. Kyle thought it was easy to move on. Hell, he thought he was doing a great job. But even greatness falters.

It had been four years since they had broken up. They were both freshmen in two completely different colleges. It was inevitable. They grew apart and it happens. They needed to learn about who they are and what their potentials could be. Granted, it didn't mean it wouldn't hurt during the process but the heart heals as well as other wounds. It was something that most college students face after a long-term relationship. 

Four years later, Kyle had graduated college, got an awesome job in Denver with medical facility while going to school to get his doctorate. He fell in love with an amazing guy his life was set. 

But what Kyle didn't expect was to get an invitation to his fifth-year high school reunion at Skeeters during the holidays. What he didn't expect was to stand in the middle of a crowded bar with a beer in his hands, watching as people he grew up with, people he was once friends with drink their lives away. Most of them had never even left the town. He was one of the chosen few to do so. A choice he was grateful to have gotten. 

“Hey, Kyle.” 

Kyle lowered the beer from his lips just as Stan approached him to give him a quick hug. Damn, Kyle assumed that he took over the farm by the way he presented him. It was like he didn't even know him anymore, “Sup, Stan. Five years, huh?”

“Dude, I know.” Kyle watched as Stan took a long swig from his beer with a curious look. Stan still seems to drink his alcohol like he was dying of thirst. A trait that unfortunately, he shared with his father and a good portion of the town, “So how ya been? I see that you got a boyfriend.”

“Uh yeah..” Kyle replied awkwardly with a shrug as he played with his bottle, “I did. Life's been okay.”

“Awesome. Wendy's pregnant.” Kyle nearly spit out his beer onto the floor 

“Congrats, man. You'll be a good father.” Kyle smiled as he patted Stan's shoulder, “It's a shame Kenny can't be here. I think he would have-” Kyle felt a sharp elbow jab into his side causing him to stumble forward as a figure pushed his way through, “What the fuck” he tried to wipe the spilled beer from his jacket and shirt, “What don't you watch where you're going fat-” the figure turned around to face Kyle making his heart stop in mid-beat “Cartman?”

“Sup Jew.” He replied coldly, his entire expression looked of someone who had their heart broken. He looked like he was going to say something else but he turned away and went to the bar

“Holy shit dude.” Stan chuckled as he took another swig, “What the hell did you do to Cartman?”

Kyle blinked and started to panic, “How the hell am I supposed to know?” he couldn't help but feel guilty even though he had no idea why. He rushed to finished his beer and set it on a table, “That-that was like the first time I've seen him since we-”

“Broke up? Yep. You should go talk to him.” Stan smirked as he waved a waitress for another beer, “Seriously, Kyle. Look at yourself. You look like you just got caught cheating on him. Whatever happened to moving on?”

“What?! Stan, no. No. No. No. It's not like that.” His panic was clearly obvious now. Why was he so jumpy? Was he always this jumpy when Cartman was around? Did his mind lie to him when he said that he was over Cartman? Did it get hot inside or was it just him? 

“Oh, I think it is. Man, this reminds me when you guys started dating in high school. A nervous freaking wreck” Stan was laughing now as he popped the ton off of his beer

“Shut up, Stan! God….” He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. It dawned on him that this was exactly how he acted in high school. Jumpy in the beginning, unsure what Cartman would say or do. This was him. He was back to square one. Five years later after moving on from the life he had used to cherish so dearly only to come back to square one. Perhaps that saying ‘distance makes the heart grow fonder’ was actually true. Shit.

“Stan, this can't be happening.” Kyle admitted as he opened his eyes and looked at his once best friend, “This can't be. I have a boyfriend, Stan! I can't just have feelings for-”

“Kyle! Dude! Just go talk to him.” Stan finished his second beer and started pushing him towards the bar, “go on, Kyle.”

“I can't do this. I can't do-” Kyle stumbled as into the bar, his left hand grasping onto Cartman's hand like two magnets touching. He looked up as Cartman lowered his beer and slowly gazed over to him. Kyle slowly pulled his hand away even though he didn't want to, he smiled nervously as he ordered another beer.

“Here I thought ” Cartman sighed as he placed his beer back into the bar, “that you would never come back to South Park.”

“I..I..” Kyle shrugs as he pulled his gaze away from Cartman to the bartender, “I didn't really have much of a choice.”

“Was it your  _ boyfriend _ who made you come?” venom seethed from his mouth like sparks of a flame. The words biting into his heart like sharp daggers

“Ye- I miss you.” Kyle blurted out causing Cartman to spit his beer onto the bar, “I didn't think I would so much. To be honest, I thought I moved on…I-”

“Shut your damn mouth, Jew.” Cartman coughed out wiping the beer from his mouth, “Shut your fucking mouth and don't you dare finish a sentence that you don't mean.”

“Cartman, I-” Kyle breathed out in a sharp painful gasp as he pulled his gaze away from Cartman and looked forward, “I'm sorry. I thought we could -”

“Be how we used to be, Kahl? Absolutely fucking not” Cartman sneered as he took a long gulp of his beer and slammed it onto the bar, “After what you told Stan? Don't you think I heard you tell him? You have a boyfriend. Life has been ‘okay’. Look at yourself. You're an outcast in your own hometown. I warned you that when you first left that you would come back a different person. This is why you shouldn't have left at all.” Cartman picking up the can crushing it in his grip before pushing himself off of the bar, “Why don't you go back to your little boyfriend? He might give you more happiness than I ever had. Goodbye, Kyle Broflovski.”

“Eric, wait! Hold on!” Kyle rushed after him but only to be stopped by the crowd as Cartman slammed the door to the bar. His body trembled as he staggered backward, his hands searching for something to support him. His heart shattered like glass as he desperately wished for Cartman to walk through the door. 

He couldn't breathe. His chest constricting, twisting everything inside. He gasped as tears flowed down his cheeks in waves. He was a fool. Stan rushed over to see what was wrong but he couldn't hear him all he saw was him talking. Kyle had thought he was happy. He had thought he had it all. But now he didn't, he desperately wanted things to go back. He wanted to have everything but couldn't. Cartman was right. He shouldn't have left. He shouldn't have been stupid and argued with him that night. Now he was gone.

Kyle never knew what true happiness was until it was gone. 


End file.
